


Five Times Dean Kissed Sam

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, five times fic, slight weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five, eight, twelve, eighteen, and twenty-five.  Five important kisses that Sam will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dean Kissed Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm more proud of the fact that I managed to make each of these 100 words than anything else. Oops.

Sam was five.

The monkey bars were warm in his hands and Dean's fingers dug in at his waist. One, two, three rungs, and he was protesting Dean's help. He could do it on his own. He wasn't a baby anymore.

Dean's hands fell away reluctantly. Two more rungs and he slipped, knees hitting hard on the woodchips beneath.

He tried not to cry, but his leg was bleeding and it hurt. Dean was there in a flash, picking him up, dusting him off. Damp lips pressed into the skin around his knees and it didn't hurt so much anymore.

 

Sam was eight.

Dad had been gone a really long time. Two weeks, tops. That's what he'd said before he left. But it had been almost three and Sam was getting nervous.

Dean fixed him Lucky Charms for dinner, ruffled his hair, and leaned over to lay a soft kiss at his temple. Affection was already a rare commodity with his big brother, so Sam reveled in it, smiling as Dean let go and slid into the chair across from him.

He'd be back soon. Dean promised as if it was his to make. Dad came back later that night.

 

Sam was twelve.

Dean looked at him differently now. Not like he was older, but more like he was something precious. Something fragile.

And that should have bothered him. He wasn't weak. He was a Winchester. But it was hard to complain when Dean's warm green eyes lit on him and that tender smile tugged at his brother's usually cocky mouth.

He was too old to be tickled, but Dean didn't care. His fingers were lodged under Sam's armpits when he toppled forward accidentally. And oh. Dean's mouth was soft, gentle as it pressed against his. Sam moaned; Dean ran.

 

Sam was eighteen.

His bags were packed at his feet and his dad was long gone. Probably at a bar in town, drinking away his sorrows. Their screams were still echoing around the walls when Dean tugged him forward, anger and hurt forcing his hand.

Dean kissed him for the first time since he was a kid. His full lips coaxed Sam's open; his tongue slid into Sam's mouth. And Sam gasped, wrapped his arms around his big brother and kissed for all he was worth.

Dean felt like home. For those few short seconds, Sam thought about not leaving.

 

Sam is twenty-five.

Dean is here. Somehow back from hell. And Sam can't even question it. Doesn't want to. He's safe again, in his brother's arms. Ruby slips out the door and Sam buries his face in his big brother's neck.

Words like 'missed you' and 'love you' fall without warning. And Dean holds him firmly through it all. His face is wet and his lips salty when they find Dean's. This time, finally, neither of them can let go.

Sam clings to Dean, allows himself to be pushed back, pulling Dean with him as he falls to the bed.


End file.
